


Admissions

by innusiq



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-02
Updated: 2000-01-02
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innusiq/pseuds/innusiq
Summary: A silly discussion between Ray and Fraser after his return in Call of the Wild.





	Admissions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Admissions

## Admissions

by Innusiq

* * *

Admissions  
by: Jenny Hill 

"Why are we here again?" 

"To talk Ray, I thought that was obvious." 

"Yeah but here?" 

"Well Ray, you did say you didn't want me embarrassing you at the precinct anymore." 

"That I said, yes but I think this is even smaller than the other one." 

"It always seemed bigger to me." 

"Bigger? This seemed bigger? How the hell did this seem bigger?" 

"It use to be bigger . . . but that's not important right now . . ." 

"Damn straight it's not . . ." 

"Ray . . ." 

"I'm sorry." 

"What is important . . ." 

"I know, I know, you brought me here because we need to talk . . . and why did we have to walk here anyway? Where's the Riv? You two have been running her daily right? I mean, a car like that wasn't meant to sit idle for long periods of time . . ." 

"Ah . . ." 

"Ah? What's that 'ah' for? I hate it when you do that." 

"I guess that would make it two things I need to tell you." 

"What? Tell me? I thought we were here to talk. We aren't here just to talk but to talk about something . . . and now two somethings, one having to do with my car." 

"That would be a correct assessment." 

"Fraser!" 

"Yes Ray?" 

"You better spill it now before you're not able to." 

"Why wouldn't I be able to? I feel able to . . ." 

"Fraser . . . you know what I mean and just in case you don't . . . you better start talking now before my hands begin to constrict around your neck, cutting off the oxygen you need to speak." 

"Ray, be reasonable." 

"You try and be reasonable after the hell I've been through these last couple months." 

"Understood." 

"Benny, are you gonna start talkin' or are we gonna have to have this argument all over again?" 

"Right you are . . . what is important, I feel there is some . . . thing I need to tell you before it is too late." 

"Too late? What's that suppose to mean." 

"Nothing really. I guess it's just . . . Ray, when I came back from my vacation and you were gone, I regretted not telling you something and I was afraid that if something happened to you . . . you . . . you would always think the worst of me for not knowing what I wanted to tell you." 

"Benny, you're not making any sense here, can you speak a little English for a change?" 

"Ray, I am speaking English, are you feeling okay?" 

"Yes! Just go on." 

"As it deals with a matter of the heart and . . ." 

"Oh no, we are not gonna go through that again." 

"Through what again?" 

"You know . . . 'that.'" 

"Ray, now you're not making sense here." 

"My sister, we're gonna be talkin' about my sister and a certain night in which you originally seemed to refuse to tell me what, if anything, happened. I don't want to hear it. I was not meant to hear about my sister and sex in the same conversation." 

"Ray, this is very important. This information has weighed heavy on my soul since . . . well, since the incident occurred and I must explain myself." 

"Hey, you didn't want to explain yourself then, what makes now any different?" 

"Ray, things change . . . people change . . . times change." 

"So you're not the chivalrous man you claimed to be? Now you feel the need to brag about your conquest and since I'm your only friend you feel like bragging to me about my own sister?" 

"You're not my only friend Ray, I do have other friends. There are quite a few people I consider my friend, there is Stan, Francesca, Huey, Dewey, Lt. Welsh, Turnbull, Inspector Thatcher . . ." 

"Okay, okay so I was a little harsh with that comment, I'm sorry." 

"Though you are my best friend . . ." 

"Oh geez . . ." 

"And with being my best friend, I feel you deserve the truth." 

"The truth . . . what if I don't what to hear it?" 

"You wanted to hear it before." 

"Yeah but I was mad then, angry at you for taking advantage of my sister or was it my sister taking advantage of you . . . I don't remember. I was just angry. It's none of my business ya know?" 

"Yes Ray, I know." 

"You know I may possibly deck you if it's something I don't want to hear?" 

"I am prepared for that." 

"And you still want to be all truthful and honest with me about this?" 

"Yes Ray." 

" . . . Okay . . . did you sleep with my sister?" 

"May I say something first?" 

"Ugh, what?" 

"I just wanted to say that I respect you, your sister . . . your entire family for that matter, very much and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you or them. Furthermore, there is nothing I would do on purpose to you or your family that would cause any harm." 

"Benny, you are walking a very thin line here." 

"What do you mean Ray?" 

"It's like you're covering you ass as to which it is." 

"Which what is?" 

"Fraser . . . your either slept with my sister or you didn't . . . I can't even believe we are talking about this again." 

"Ray, I thought I made it very clear as to why we are discussing this." 

"Yeah, ya did but I still don't get it nor do I have to." 

"Ray, that is not the attitude to be taking now, this is very important." 

"Says who?" 

" . . ." 

"See you don't even know why it's important." 

"Ray, that's not fair. Just because I can't think of a reason for it to be important doesn't make it any less important." 

"Benny, do you ever listen to yourself sometimes?" 

"What do you mean Ray?" 

"Fraser, there has to be a reason for something to be important. If there isn't a reason, then there's no point of it being important so . . . why is it important for you to confess this to me?" 

"I guess it's because you're important to me." 

"I am?" 

"Yes." 

"Yes . . . that's all you're gonna say is yes?" 

"No." 

"Elaborate much?" 

"As I said before, you are my best friend . . . Ever since coming to Chicago, you have been my anchor. This isn't coming out right . . . You're my family Ray, it's very important for family to trust family and I don't believe you can trust me if there are secrets. You're like the brother I never had." 

"So I'm your brother." 

"Yes Ray." 

"So, if I may be so bold to add, that would mean you slept with your sister, correct?" 

"Well, Ray . . ." 

"No, no, let me finish . . . If you think of me as your brother and Frannie is my sister that would mean that she is your sister too. That is the most disgusting thing I've ever heard. Fraser sometimes . . . sometimes . . . I don't know." 

"Ray . . ." 

"I can't believe you . . ." 

"Ray . . ." 

"What is Ma gonna say about this . . ." 

"Ray! I didn't sleep with your sister!" 

"What?" 

"I said, I didn't sleep with her." 

"Oh." 

"I couldn't do that . . ." 

"So are you saying my sister isn't good enough for you?" 

"Now Ray . . ." 

"No, you'll sleep with a criminal, a murderer to be exact but a good Catholic girl isn't good enough for you?" 

"Ray, that isn't fair." 

"Then why?" 

"Ray, she is your sister, as you said. It would not have been a respectable thing to do and further more . . . she just isn't my type, not that there is anything wrong with your sister. She is a very attractive, caring and thoughtful woman and any man should be lucky to have her but not me." 

"Oh." 

"Yes." 

"I'm sorry Benny . . . about the criminal comment . . . I didn't mean . . ." 

"Ray, it's okay, you were only looking out for your family, I understand." 

"We're still best friends?" 

"Always . . . I hope." 

"You hope?" 

"Well, yes, you see there is another matter I need to discuss with you . . ." 

"My car." 

"Yes." 

"Where is she?" 

"Down by the lake." 

"Down by the docks? You left her down by the docks, unattended? Why Benny? Do you have something against the type of car I drive or what?" 

"Well, it is true that your car is down by the docks, unattended but I truly don't believe anyone is going to bother with it and no, I don't have anything against 1971 Buick Rivieras." 

"And what makes you so sure that no one is gonna bother it?" 

"Did you know that the day I returned from my vacation I came back to find that my apartment building had been burned to the ground?" 

"No I didn't, I'm sorry Benny but what does that have to do with my car?" 

"Well, it seemed a serial arsonist was after you for incarcerating her lover and she decided to continue in his work. She burned down my apartment building, attempted to burn down your family home . . ." 

"My home?" 

"Yes Ray, your home." 

"And you're just telling me this now because . . ." 

"It never came up before." 

"It never came up before . . . a man's house nearly burns to the ground and all you can say is it never came up before." 

"Well, it didn't Ray." 

"Of course it didn't." 

"May I continue?" 

"Please." 

"There was a third attempt made by the arsonist and she was successful. We were following her in the Riv and . . ." 

"Oh God." 

"What Ray, are you all right?" 

"I am for now but I have a feeling by the end of this conversation, I definitely won't be." 

"As I was saying, we were following her in the Riv, Stan was driving of course . . . and . . . well . . ." 

"Are you trying to tell me my car, my baby, my THIRD Riv was the arsonist's third target?" 

"Yes Ray." 

"And?" 

"Well, after the car experienced a minor explosion that caught fire . . ." 

"Fire? This is not happening." 

"We had to deposit the vehicle somewhere so no innocent bystanders were injured." 

"And where would that be?" 

"At the bottom of the Lake they call Michigan." 

"The bottom of Lake Michigan?" 

"Yes, Ray, that is what . . . are you all right . . . you don't look so good." 

"Benny, I don't think it is me you should be worrying about." 

"Ray!" 

* * *

When the door opened, Inspector Thatcher accompanied by Constable Turnbull found Detective Vecchio, fist pulled back ready to clock an unresisting Constable Fraser. "Detective Vecchio, what are you doing with my Constable and in the closet to be exact?" 

Ray dropped his fist immediately, looking stunned and slightly embarrassed for being found in Fraser's office closet nearly ready to pummel his best friend. "Ah . . . we're just . . ." 

"We were just talking Sir. If you don't mind," Fraser said as he reached for the doorknob and closed the door. 

* * *

"You see, I'm not even back in town twenty-four hours and you're already embarrassing me. If it's not in front of my superior officer and fellow co-workers it's yours. You know, you are the most irritating man in the world." 

"I know Ray, it's good to have you back." 

"Yeah . . . I know, it's good to be back." 


End file.
